


Egg King

by mosvalsky



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Butt Sex, Collab, Consensual, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, garbage, pickled eggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosvalsky/pseuds/mosvalsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoore are everything to Frank</p>
            </blockquote>





	Egg King

It was a slow day in the prancing pony, and the sound of rain roared in Frank’s ears. He began to think nothing interesting was going to happen that day.  
BUT  
Then walked in a wonderful stranger.  
“WHO ARE YOU” Frank said with his mouth agape.  
“I’m Thranduil.”  
“OMG LETS HAVE SEX”  
Then Thranduil picked the short fat man up and carried him to a pile of garbage.  
Frank stated, “THIS IS WHERE I HAD SIX WITH A HOORE ONCE… OR TWICE.”  
Thranduil looked at him with hungry eyes that leaked with lust juice. He jumped on Frank and began to kiss him on his nasty pickled old man mouth.  
Frank asked Thranduil if he wanted a pickled egg, to which the king politely declined… for now.  
Then Frank pulled down Thranduil’s elf undies and asked if he wanted a pickled egg again.  
“Y-yuss,” he said as an egg slid up his booty hole and his pee hole squeezed out white.   
“THAT’S A GOOD HOORE,” Frank said as he left the elven king laying on the garbage pile.


End file.
